


Sine, Cosine, Tangent

by Umyehumyeh



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Sex, F/M, Graphic Description, Just Read It Already!, Just a bunch a stuff, Mystery, Nightmares, Romance, Suspense, eventual action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umyehumyeh/pseuds/Umyehumyeh
Summary: (PLAY THE GAME BEFORE READING THIS!!! ya weirdo...) Okay so, I'll make this quick, one night; I was chilling in my room, when I get dragged into my computer by... Something. And now I'm stuck in this dating sim/horror game which I like very much... What the hell am I gonna do now? And why do I feel like I'm being watched...?





	1. Sudden Changes

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey!**

**So, I should say a few things before starting this story.**

**First, this is my first time writing any sort of fiction whatsoever, so forgive me if there are grammatical errors or story inconsistencies. And PLEASE tell me if I'm doing something wrong or have ideas of your own, I need improvement after all! criticism is much appreciated! I’ll try and update this weekly, but I have back issues so my apologies if I am late.**

**Second, this takes inspiration from other DDLC fanfictons such as "Welcome to Doki Doki Literature Club, Player!" and "LOVE.chr", so if there are similarities in between other works on this site, I'm not stealing I promise, I just like those stories very much and they've inspired me to do this in the first place. And you should read those stories too! The writers deserve all the love they can get!  Also, this is a self-insert of me, same name, similar personality, etc. But, not everything in this is true to me in real life, so take it with a grain of salt will ya?**

**Finally, if this story interests you enough, do not worry! I shall try and update this as regularly as I can. If you have ideas or want to know how the progress/interest is on the fanfiction, then message me at my discord at "Umyehumyeh#8832", or DM me on twitter "@umyehumyeh", another thing, if you are reading this on fanfiction.net, then this is the so called PG-13 version. Certain curse words will either be bleeped out or just replaced entirely, lewd or graphic scenes may be nerfed or just not there, depending on context of course, but this will none the less be the same story, if you want a more adult version of this, it'll be on archiveofourown.org, under the same name and person, if you are reading this on said site, then this info is entirely pointless to you! Unless of course you are not comfortable with possible sex/violent scenes, then go to fanfiction.net! we good? we good. you should also give "Fieshh#5437" a message or two! He's a good friend of mine who also helped review this story and made sure it didn't drag on and such. Also subscribe to “Kevtom” on youtube, he made the cover art for Fanfiction.net.**

**One last thing, please play DDLC before reading this if you haven't yet, it's free and it's like a little over 4-6 hours long, it's really good, I promise.**

**Well, now that you're bored and have clicked off this fanfic, why don't we actually start the damn story eh?**

 

* * *

 

Chapter 1: Sudden Changes

Monday, January 15th, 12:52 AM

"...Shit"

I say as I am drifting off to dream land in my bed sheets.

"I forgot I needed to talk to Monika before I went to bed."

I always hated when I couldn't speak to her during the day, she is my favorite girl in DDLC after all, I felt bad after the ending, and always wish I could've done more with her, with _them_.

My room was dark, and I got up, scooched to the end of my bed, turned my computer on, opened up DDLC, and saw Monika's glorious green eyes pop up.

I always loved Monika, as weird as that may sound, she’s always interested me, with her conversation topics... Her personality... She even likes piano for fucks sake!

But, one thing I always knew, one crushing truth, is that she wasn't real. Even if the stuff she talks about is meta as hell, it's still scripted... And that, THAT shit I hate.

After about an hour of reading her same dialogue over and over again, I whisper to myself.

"I wish I could save them... All of them, make their simulated reality the best damn thing around!"

Then I suddenly got a message on discord.

???: 'heyyy :3'

It was my friend Mark.

Me: 'sup'

I reply

Mark: 'ya playin ddsc again?'

We jokingly call DDLC DDSC, Doki Doki Strip Club.

Me: 'yep, just chatting with ma girl'

Mark: 'Nais, how is the fanfic goin?'

Me: 'Havent started'

Mark: 'o shoot'

Me: 'yeeeeaaaa not really feelin it honstly, sorry to end this so quickly but i should get to sleep, dont wanna fuck up my schedule for schul'

Mark: 'A'ight then, gn my guy"

Me: 'Night my dude bro dude man person'

I always enjoy talking to him, he's like that guy to talk to when you wanna chill you know?

As I get up to go piss I hear a static pop.

I jumped.

"...The hell was that? I really am tired."

As I get done pissing, I turn my light off, turn off the computer, and get under the covers.

~~When suddenlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~~

When suddenly my computer comes back on with white noise and static on the screen.

"What the fuck?!?!?!"

An eye appears on screen and a humanoid figure made of static emerges from the screen.

It grabs my foot and starts pulling me in, it hurts. It feels like if sand-paper was metallic and white-hot.

I resist

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!?! HELP!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!"

But my attempts at resisting were useless. And the creature drags me into ~~Hell~~ the computer screen.

. . .

I wake up on a side-walk, outside of a house that wasn't mine, yet... Something was familiar about the location...

???:"Heeeyyyyyyyy!"

I'm startled as I turn around to see a peach-haired girl run towards me.

I then realize.

Me: "S-Sayori...?"

Holy _shit_ , I'm actually here! I'M ACTUALLY FUCKING HERE!!! HAHA YES!!!

I wanted to scream but despite my utter shock and happiness, I knew that would be a bad idea.

But you know what?

 **Fuck it**.

Me: "HOLY SHIT!"

Sayori: "W-Wahhh! What's wrong Jackson?"

My name is Jackson by the way, did I not mention that?

...Wait... How does she know that?

I cough and adjust my glasses.

Me: "U-um... Nothing, sorry... Thought I forgot something."

Sayori: "Don't scare me like that! And watch your language!"

Me: "S-sorry Sayori!"

Holy crap... She looks way cuter in person! And her voice is pretty damn cute too.

Sayori was my second favorite of the four waifus, but not by much.

Monika is a 10

Sayori is like a 9.8

Sayori: "You okay? You're acting extra weird today."

Me: "I'm okay... It's just a weird morning today..."

Sayori: "Geez, sometimes you're even weirder than me!'

Me: "Pfft, says someone who's late almost every day!"

Sayori: "Don't be mean! I actually tried this time!"

Me: "And failed?"

Sayori: "Ahhhh! You meanie..."

I knew the _REAL_ reason she was late everyday... And I felt kinda bad for saying that... But she doesn't know that I know, so I think she'll know I’m just being me.

Or the protagonist anyway, I don't wanna weird her out by being too different from the main character... But, I had a goal, and I realize that the goal can actually happen.

I'm saving them.

No deleting.

No suicide.

No game’s script.

This is my time, and I’m taking it!

We start to walk to school.

Sayori: "Jackson, have you decided a club to join yet?"

Hmm... Conflict!

I think I'll follow the game's script just a tad.

Me: "Sayori, I told you I’m not interested in joining any clubs..."

Sayori: "But you promised you would try to join one this year!"

Me: "Well... I don't remember making that promise...But I believe you, and I should keep my word. I'll start looking for one today okay? But don't be mad if it takes a while!"

Sayori: "Wait... Really?! Yaaaaayyy!!!"

Hearing that _yay_ may have been one of the best things I've heard in quite some time.

We walked to school and talked about pretty typical stuff, and after an honestly pretty boring day, I sit and think...

Me: "Clubs..."

I almost forgot I was in a game and remembered Sayori should be coming in a minute, in anticipation for that I decide to play around with my prior knowledge.

I decide to stand by the doorway and waited.

Sayori: "Helloo-"

Me: "BOO!"

Sayori: "AHHH!"

She almost falls but I grab her by the hand and pull her up.

_(Thank you, Geometry Dash, for the fast reflexes...)_

Sayori: "D-Don't scare me like that! Meanie..."

Me: "Sorry... I saw my chance and took it!"

Sayori: "How did you know I was coming anyway?"

Me: "Well, knowing you, you'd probably want to see if I've decided on any clubs yet, and then walk home with me, and I heard you skipping down the hall on the way here!"

Sayori: "Ahhhh! Don't put me on the spot like that! And that could've been anyone!"

Me: "And it was worth it!"

Sayori: "Well, in any case, why not come to my club?"

Me: "Sayori, there is no way on God's green Earth am I going to your club."

Sayori: "Well... Ehehe..."

Me: "...Sayori..."

Sayori: "Well... I kinda told everyone that I'd bring a new member today and... Natsuki made cupcakes and everything..."

Me: "Wait, So, you were going to tell them that even if I said I wasn't gonna look this year? Sayori! You gotta tell a guy this stuff!"

Sayori: "S-Sorry... Heheh..."

But little did she know, that it was my time! My time to change this world!

Me: "Ugh... Well, I guess I'll check it out... Since you made me. That and a cupcake does sound pretty damn good right now..."

Sayori: "Really? Thank you so much Jackson!"

She gave me a hug

Huh? This didn't happen in the game...

Me: "W-Woah... Little close there aren't we...?"

She then lets me go.

Sayori: "Sorryyy~ I felt like I had to!"

Me: "You're a weirdo... Well, let's go, we don't wanna keep the others waiting, do we?"

She smiles, and we walk out of the classroom.

But as we were walking... I noticed something... Was off... I felt like everything had a very slight _tilt_ to it, it made me feel off balance.

But none the less, once we arrived at the classroom door, it felt normal again.

Sayori then swung the door open.

Sayori: "Everyone! The new member is here!"

Me: "I told you I'm not joining-"

_And then there were two._

Girl 1: "It's so nice to meet you, Welcome to the Literature Club."

Girl 2: "Geez, you brought a boy? Way to-"

Me: "Kill the atmosphere amirite?"

Girl 2: "...How did you...?"

Me: "I've been through this song and dance before missy, I know how this goes!"

What's funny is I meant that literally.

Then.

Monika.

She looked at me with curious eyes, eyes that say... _What is he doing here?!_

She walks up to me.

Monika: "...Ah Jackson! It's so nice of you to join!"

Wow... Even her voice sounds just like the voice actress at the end credits!

Sayori: "Wait a second... I didn't know you guys knew each other!"

Monika: "Well... We were in the same class last year and... Um... Hold on, Can I speak to him for just a minute?"

She then grabs my hand, forcefully pulls me out of the room, and pins me against the wall.

_(This is gettin' kinda steamy if ya know what I’m sayin’ haHAAA-)_

Monika: "W-What are you doing here?!"

She looked like she was about to cry, but she looked over joyed.

Me: "W-what do you mean...?"

Monika: "Why are you... In the game?"

Me: "Well... I'm not sure exactly but-"

Wait a second... Why am I here? I can't remember much before I woke up... I remember talking to Mark on discord but then... It's like a blank canvas.

Nothing

~~But pain and DESTRUCTIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~~

Me: "I... I can't remember... It's weird..."

Then Monika suddenly hugs me.

Monika: "I... I'm so happy you're here... With me..."

She... She looks so cute, like, holy shit! I might melt!

Me: "Monika... I will save you. I will save all of you."

Monika: "But they... They're not re-"

Me: "They're real to me... Well... Now they are anyway. Now that I can actually converse with them..."

I comfort her as I pat her head, she seems to have loosened up a bit from me doing that.

Me: "Monika... I'll explain more later, but for now... Why don't we go and eat a cupcake or two hmm? Would you like that?"

She pulled away and smiled.

Monika: "Y-yeah..."

We both walk back in the clubroom.

Girl 2: "Geez, I didn't know you had a boyfriend Monika."

Girl 1: "Natsuki!"

Natsuki: "Well it was YOUR idea Yuri!"

Yuri: "W-what... I-I didn't... Mean..."

Me: "I get it Yuri... It's okay... I know the feeling."

Sayori: "You can ignore her when she gets moody~"

Me: "Anyway... Where are the cupcakes?"

Natsuki: "Wait... How do you know about the cupcakes?'

Me: "I dunno, some peach-haired girl with a red bow in her hair just so happened to spoil the surprise..."

Sayori: "But I thought you didn't want to join-"

Me: " _(Shut UP Sayori... please...?)"_

Sayori: " _(Don't be mean!)_ "

Me: " _(Sorry... I just-)_ "

Natsuki: "GUYS! It's okay I guess, If I knew you were gonna fight I wouldn't have made them! Anyway here..."

Natsuki then pulls out a foil-covered tray, she then removes the foil.

Sayori: "Wooooaaah! They're so cuuuute!"

Natsuki: "Yeah, yeah... Just take one already."

After re-arranging a few desks to form a bigger table we could all sit at, I sit next to Monika and grab a cupcake from the tray. Sayori wasn't kidding, they did look pretty damn cute!

I take a bite...

Me: "Holy shit..."

Natsuki giggles at my response, but DAMN these things are good! It's like... You ever had that moment, were it's been a long day... You go take a shower... And finally get to bed and feel those warm, soft sheets? Imagine if that feeling was a taste. I don't even like cupcakes that much but THIS...This is next level!

Me: "Well shoot... This might be one of the best deserts I've had in a while, Natsuki..."

Natsuki: "Only from the best of course!"

I give her a little chuckle at the remark.

Yuri: "Why don't I go make some tea?"

Me: "How are you gonna do that without hot water?"

Monika: "She has a kettle she brings to the class room; the teachers gave an ok to bring it."

Me: "Ah... I see!"

After Yuri leaves to go get the water, she comes back and turns the kettle on... And it's already almost done! Fast kettle...

Yuri: "What kind of tea would you prefer, Jackson?"

Me: "Ya got green tea? If so that'll do please!"

Which she did, she makes the cup of tea and hands me the cup.

I start to take a sip.

Yuri: "U-Um... Don't you think you should wait a second-"

But it was too late, I jump and spit the tea out.

Me: "Jesus it's hot! I should’ve waited..."

Sayori: "You should be more careful, Jackson!"

Me: "Thanks mooom..."

Sayori: "Now go to your room! It's past your bedtime mister!"

We all laugh at that.

Well, at this point the game plays like normal, Natsuki is all tsundere, Yuri tells me about the book, Monika tells everyone to write poems for tomorrow, you know the deal.

And after that? Monika gives me a quick smile, she then whispers to me.

Monika: " _(See you soon, Jacksie~)_ "

She does that _pose_ whilst saying that, you know the one I mean, THE pose, it probably the best thing i've ever seen, I could barely control myself!

But after the goddess herself Monika did that, Me and Sayori started to head home.

Me: "Hey Sayori... I know I said I wouldn't join the club... But screw it, I'll join the club!"

Sayori: "Wait... Really...? You will?!"

Me: "No, I'm not."

Sayori: "B-But...!"

Me: "I'm kidding I'm kidding!"

Sayori: "Stooop doing that!"

We both laugh it away, and as we reach the street to where our houses were... We both part our ways until tomorrow...

You know... Sometimes the best changes,

Are the sudden ones.

_To be continued in Chapter 2: Photography_

_See you there!_

 


	2. Photography

**Author's notes:**

**Welcome back!**

**So, I'll say a couple more things.**

**Like, In the future, when really lewd and or really violent events happen in a chapter, there will be warning, so don't worry, randomness in that regard will not happen.**

**Second, like I said last time, go check out "Fieshh#5437" and chat with him a bit! He's helping me a lot with this so far, and I thank him for making this a more enjoyable piece of fiction!**

**And now I shall answer a few questions.**

**“What is the meaning of the title?”  
It was a line in one of Monika’s poems, and it’s also foreshadowing~**

**“Will there be more OC’s other than you?”**

**…Maybe.**

**“Why does this story suck so much?”**

**Because me.**

**Now enjoy the story that my main man helped to make better!**

**I-If you think it's good anyway... It's not like I want you to like it or anything...**

**...The hell was that...?**

**Can we start the chapter now...?**

Chapter 2: Photography

Monday(?), January 15th, 5:36 PM

As Me and Sayori parted ways, I remembered a god-awful image... The image of her _hanging out_ , the blood on her hands... How lifeless she looked... how... I love Monika, but I needed to make sure she wouldn't do any funny business.

...Well speak of the damn devil, there she was, standing over by the cross walk, I walk over to her.

Me: "Monika? What are you doing here?"

Monika: "Waiting for you~"

Me: "Oh come on now... How can you be sure that was the right choice? It hasn't even been six hours since we met!"

Monika: "But we were in the same class last year!"

Me: "Oh c'mon! Now that's unfair!"

She then does the pose again! That sly son of a-

Monika: "...Hey... We need to talk."

Me: "Right... Let's get to my place first."

She nods, and we get to my house... Weird, it looks really damn similar to my actual home, but... No one is around. Well... At least the game keeps stock!

We enter into the house and sit on one of the living room couches.

Monika: "You know... You're cuter than I’d thought you'd be~"

Me: "But I'm not cute!"

Monika then giggles... This girl can do no wrong I swear.

Me: "Wait a second... What DO I look like...?"

I quickly get up to go to one of the bathroom mirrors

Hmm... Just as I thought! It's me... But I look like a DDLC character!  Same brown hair... Same blue eyes... Same busted ass glasses, the game couldn’t have fixed those for me? Ugh...

Although... I look older than actual me, only by a few years though.

I didn't notice that Monika followed me.

Monika: "Seeeeee? I told you!"

Me: "No... Still not cute... But definitely older..."

Monika: "Older? Were you younger before coming here?"

Me: "Yeah... I'm actually 16 in my universe, but I appear to be at least 18 now..."

I wonder why it aged me...

Monika: "Huh... That is odd."

Me: "Yeah... I wonder what else is different."

We head back to the couch.

Me: "Monika... I'm curious, can you access the files from here?"

Monika: "I'm not sure, let me check..."

She then closes her eyes, she looks deep in thought, then re-opens her eyes.

Monika: "I can!"

Me: "That'll make this much easier then... Monika I don't want you to mess with everyone's files again, my goal here is to save them... While being with you."

Monika: "How do you know that's a good idea hmm? After all it was you who said we only met less than 6 hours ago...~"

Me: "Bah! Nonsense young one! But... I'm serious Monika, I'm saving everyone... I need this... I need this for me... And you! Being in an endless void forever sounds boring... Better with you of course but... Even that gets old..."

I look into Monika's eyes... She's tearing up.

Monika: "I... I think I want to save them too... Even if they're not real... They're still my friends... I love them..."

Me: "Then don't mess with them..."

Monika: "I... I won't... Now that you're here, I'm not really alone in this world anymore..."

Me: "You promise?"

Monika: "Promise."

I get up and give her a hug.

She’s warm... ~~Like a beating heart.~~

I let go of her and begin to ponder...

Me: "So... This is pretty much my place, but it doesn't seem like anyone is here... Let me look for something."

I quickly run upstairs into my room... Yep, still a mess.

Me: _"(Where is it...? Where is it...?)"_

I'm frantically looking through all sorts of drawers and cabinets.

Monika: "What are you looking for?"

Me: "...Aha! Found it!"

It's my phone, could I connect to the real-world internet or contact someone...?

Me: "...Shit!"

Monika: "What's wrong?"

Me: "It's my phone... I was hoping I would be able to contact someone... but the phone's been wiped clean. I can't seem to get online either... Let me try calling someone."

I call my dad's number.

...

Straight to voicemail.

Damn it.

Me: "Monika, What's your number?"

Monika: "I'm not sure I have one... It's hard to remember past this morning, since my only real experiences are what the game has allowed me to interact with, like how the only things I’ve consumed are cupcakes and tea."

Me: "Then make up a number."

She then tells me a random phone number and I call it.

Suddenly her left pocket starts vibrating, and she pulls out a phone.

Monika: "Ahhh! I see! I think certain kind of objects might pop into existence if they didn't have a set code in the game!"

Me: "And THAT is what I'm testing... While it seems, I can't connect to my world from here, at least not yet, I still wonder about things like photos and documents..."

I then open another drawer to look for a certain photo, it could be an extremely useful example to know if I'm alone. It was the photo of me when I was born, in my mom's arms.

And I found it! Well... Sort of...

Me: "Oh gOd! What thE hell is thIs?!"

The entire photo was red-shifted, where my mom should be is replaced by a glitchy, bloody corpse.

It's horrifying... It's like she was put into a meat grinder...

And the surroundings, like the hospital bed and curtains all seemed to be... Made of some sort of clay...? Yeah... Like a black and white checkered clay.

The only thing that was untouched was new born me.

I show the image to Monika, she has a look of disgust on her face...

But then.

A sudden piercing, distorted, blood curdling scream shot through the room, Me and Monika both froze with fear when we hear this and I drop the photo.

But the picture changed.

It was my baby face but with my eyes open, there was nothing in my eye sockets, nothing but blood. My nose looked like it was severely infected, it was turning black, and I had this disgusting smile with bloody, razor sharp teeth.

And one single eye was scraped into my forehead, like someone carved it with a knife.

The photo started to rise into the air and turn black, and then it disintegrated

You ever played any valve game? You know that effect when something is disintegrated? That basically just happened to the photo.

As soon as the photo is gone the screaming comes to a sudden stop.

Me: "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!"

Monika: "I don't know exactly... But my prediction is that the game doesn't want _any_ connection in between the game and the real world..."

Me: "I guess that makes sense... So, put the photo album down then?"

Monika: "It's probably for the best."

Me: "Well, I'm scarred for life now. Sounds like a good enough excuse to eat!"

Monika and I laugh at that statement and decide to go check for food down in the kitchen, luckily it seems food and drinks stay here... But what's weird, is any sort of electronic that could connect to the internet are either restored to factory settings or just don't work. The only things that do are appliances, like the oven and washing machine.

And despite being just me here in the world, everyone else’s stuff is still here... Like pet supplies and other family member's computers.

Things like documents and notebooks are blank, unless they're mine or relate to me specifically.

Such as doctor’s notes, or homework.

Board games, movies, books and video games are all still here, although the movies and video games don't work, I can at least still play a nice game of “Monopoly” or “Card’s Against Humanity.”

But then I remember something...

Me: "The poem! I gotta write my poem for tomorrow!"

Monika: "You don't want to forget that!"

I look around for pen and paper and find them with relative ease.

After talking a bit to Monika about writing tips, I write my poem...

_“I stand in front of a waking mirror._

_Feeling the cold bathroom floor caressing my heals._

_Whilst my eyes view nothing but agony, and every endless tragedy._

_I feel a cold, damp hand grasp at my right arm as it drags me into nothing._

_As my fear turns into joy, my tears flow ever so gracefully into the hellish inferno of my savior._

_My ears hear nothing but crunching and scraping at a door that never appears._

_I taste every sin that god has ever forgiven me for, every person I’ve destroyed with my own lust and vengeance._

_My back radiates ever so softly into the night._

_The calming storm takes me away._

_And suddenly, I have the urge to use the bathroom.”_

Me: "You know... For how short this is, and it being my first real poem. I'm actually kinda proud."

Monika: "Let me see!"

Me: "Nope! You're just gonna have to wait until tomorrow~"

Monika: "You tease! ~"

Me and Monika giggle at each other as we hug each other once more.

Me: "Hey Monika?"

Monika: "Yeah?"

Me: "Is it too early to confess?"

Monika: "Well I already did, so I don't think so!"

Me: "Well... Then I love you, Monika."

Monika: "I love you too, Jackson~"

I kiss her on the forehead and she blushed a tad bit.

Me: "Hey...! I have an idea!"

Monika: "What is it?"

Me: "I know how we can keep them all alive! Since this house is empty... But still has all the beds and couches here, why not have all the club members stay here for the weekend, and we all work together for the festival? That way, no one has to choose who goes were, and we can make sure no one dies!"

Monika: "Jackson... That's a fantastic idea! I'll be sure to tell everyone about it tomorrow!"

Me: "Hell yeah! No one is going to die on my watch!"

We both laugh it away when I suddenly get a text, despite me not having any contacts before, it said it was Sayori.

Sayori: 'Hey, can I come by real quick?'

Me: 'whats wrong?'

Sayori: 'i just.. i dont feel well and i think your company will help'

Me: 'okay, you can come chat for a bit, anything for my best friend'

Sayori: 'Okay, ikll be there soon'

Me: "Monika... Go hide in another room, Sayori is coming by in a minute."

Monika nods and flees upstairs to what would be my dad's bedroom.

And shortly after, I hear a knock at the door and open it...

Me: "Hey Sayori, come on in."

She smiles and we go into the living room and sit on a couch.

Me: "So... What's up?"

Sayori: "What do you mean?"

Me: "Like... You said you weren't feelin’ good and wanted to talk."

Sayori: "Huh...? I didn't send a message... You texted me and asked if I wanted something to eat."

The hell?

Me: "But my text says-"

...Huh, it changed into what she said, but... Didn't she...?

Sayori: "Have you been okay lately...? You've been acting really weird since this morning..."

Me: "I... I Don't know... Maybe I'm going crazy...?"

I know what was really happening.

The game is fucking with me.

Me: "Well... In any case... What would you like...?"

Sayori: "I'm not too hungry... But a cookie sounds yummy!"

She giggles and I smirk at her and remembered that dad bought cookies last night.

_(Thanks, dad.)_

I go grab her a cookie and sure enough, she gulps it all down in just a few bites.

Sayori: "Mmmf! Thank you, Jackson!"

Me: "Anything for my friend, Sayori..."

She gleams at me.

Aww... She's really dang cute sometimes I swear.

Me: "Hey, Sayori...?"

Sayori: "Yeah?"

Me: "Don't let anyone... And I mean anyone tell you that you're not special..."

Sayori: "Huh...? Why are you telling me this all of a sudden...?"

Me: "Because I care for you... And so does all the club members, too. We love you Sayori, and we'd hate to see you go..."

Sayori looks confused, then a little sad.

I give her a hug.

And she accepts my embrace...

Sayori: “Hey Jackson?”

Me: “What is it Sayori?”

Sayori: “Can I spend the night here?”

Me: “Sure thing Sayori! Anything for my friend.”

I should text Monika that she’ll be here.

I pull my phone out and message her number.

Me: ‘hey monika, sayori is staying the night, is that a problem?’

Monika: ‘Not one bit! Try not to go crazy you too~”

Me: ‘You know I wont!’

I hear a window open from upstairs, probably Monika leaving.

Sayori: “Who are you messaging?”

Me: “Oh, my dad. Saying I love him and all that jazz.”

Sayori: “You said they’re out of town for a few weeks, right?”

Me: “Yeah.”

I guess that’s the games reason for no parents, thanks?

After a few hours of chit-chatting with Sayori, we decide to head to sleep.

I told Sayori could sleep on the couch tonight, and there was food in the fridge if she got hungry.

As I head up to my room, I greet her goodnight.

Me: “Goodnight, Sayori.”

Sayori: “Goodnight, Jackson! Sweet dreams!”

Me: “You too, Sayori.”

~~But her dreams may not be so sweet after all.~~

_To be continued in Chapter 3: Nightmare_

_See you there!_


	3. An Update

**Update:  Where the hell Is chapter 3?**

**Despite what it says, this is not chaper 3... Anyway, Hello everyone! Well… More like hello to the two people who care about this fanfic but whatever.**

**Anyway, one might wonder where chapter 3 is and the truth is… the past couple months have been busy for me. Getting school done, depression, and I haven’t had motivation or ideas on what to write.**

**It seemed… No matter what I wrote… I wasn’t happy with the result.**

**The thing is, the first two chapters were written at least a couple weeks before I even posted anything. Why? Well, if you know anything about archiveofourown.org then you know that in order to make an account you need an invitation. You give them your email, and maybe a month or so later they send you a key to log into. Remember the date at the beginning of chapter 1? That was the time I started writing. About 5 months ago.**

**So, what is the state of this fanfiction? Well, I’m never saying “Its cancelled” or anything like that, but if I put myself a certain amount of time to write the chapter, say a week for example, I get nervous and panic and start losing motivation to write just to be on schedule. So, here’s my plan, I will take however long I wish to write these chapters for you sexy people. You could see one tomorrow, you could see one another 5 months from now. If I somehow feel like writing a ton, I will not keep posting chapters day after day, weekly is the minimum, unless the chapter should warrant being posted together.**

**So that’s why chapter 3 isn’t out yet… I’m truly sorry if anyone was somewhat excited to read it. But I will get back to work soon, I just got done with the hard parts of my school work, so It’ll be a bit easier to write. That and I’m getting ideas on what I can write.  If you have any questions about the state of the fic or me, then ask away!**

**Thank you.**

**-Umyehumyeh**


	4. Nightmare

**Notes: Oh god I should not have made that update… Now my chapters are going to be off! Maybe I can delete it later… And if I did delete it, then reading this may be confusing but whatever!**

**Anyway… That’s not the point of these notes. The point is I need to put a huge graphic warning for this chapter and several others in the future. They’ll be two kinds of warnings, one for graphic and gory imagery, and one for sexual and suggestive themes. Sometimes both. _(cough_ Yuri _cough)_ **

**This is the gore warning. If you are not comfortable with graphic and disgusting imagery, then go read the plot summary of the chapter on fanfiction.net so you won’t be confused for later chapters. And I’m not using this warning lightly. If the stuff in these chapters were uploaded as a video on YouTube then they’d get taken down faster then movie reviews that are well within fair use.**

**Some of you may be from fanfiction.net, due to my redirect. So, hello if you are from there! For chapters like these, they will NOT have a “pg” version.  They are simply too graphic or sexual to be cut and still make sense. They’ll simply be too short and not as… Fun? Fun to read as the unfiltered E rated version would be.**

**Also… I tried my best writing Sayori the best I could. Making her character right was one of the main reasons I got de-motivated to write this… So I’m sorry if it’s not the best.**

**One more note, If the people who push through this and read the chapter(s) don’t like the really messed up stuff, please tell me! I can tone it down if it’s too bad. Of course, keep in mind that there will always be some sort of violence or sexual themes throughout this fanfic.**

**That is all for now, Enjoy!**

**_ Warning: This chapter has themes that are not for the faint of heart, viewer discretion is advised. _ **

 

Chapter 3: Nightmare

Monday, January 15th, 11:07 PM

**Sayori’s POV;**

As I watch my friend go up to bed, I lie down on the couch, pull over the blankets and rest my head on a soft, squishy pillow.

Sounds like me! Ehehe!

Ehehe…

I’m really happy Jackson decided to join the literature club… I was kinda surprised actually! I mean, he was never interested before now, and he usually has some sort of excuse like, “Sayori! I’m a big meanie and won’t buy you food blah blah blah!” What a meanie! Am I right?

Anyway, as I was drifting off into dreamland, I could swear I saw some sort of black figure hover over me, it looked… static-y? is that a word? Probably not… Point is I was probably just sleepy. Now let’s dream about cute things! Like puppies or cupcakes!

_…About an hour later._

I wake up inside of… A bakery of some sorts!

Sayori: “Yay! Food!”

It was bright and colorful, with flowers and pretty blue skies painted on the walls. 

Man, I’m starving! Let’s get a cupcake!

I see a pink-frosted cupcake on the corner, oh I can’t wait! I rush on over to it and pick it up.

???: “Hey! Hey!”

Sayori: “…What was that?  A voice?”

???: “Down here!”

I look down at the cupcake and… Natsuki? It looked like Natsuki’s head was put into a cupcake liner!

Sayori: “Natsuki?”

???: “I’m not Natsuki!”

Sayori: “But you look just like her!”

???: “No no no! Call me Cupsuki!”

Sayori: “Cupsuki? Okay! I’m gonna eat you now!”

Cupsuki: “Wait Sayori don’t!”

Sayori: “Huh…? How do you know my name?”

Cupsuki: “You’re dreaming Sayori! I’m your subconscious!”

Sayori: “My… Subconscious? Why is my subconscious a cupcake?”

Cupsuki: “Because that _thing_ is in control now!”

Sayori: “Thing? What thing?”

Cupsukiz: “I don’t know what it is… But it came in shortly after you went to sleep! Everything Is in shambles!”

Sayori: “That’s ridiculous… How could this be a dream? It all feels so real!”

Cupsuki: “You’re literally talking to a cupcake version of a literature club member…”

Sayori: “Ehehe…”

Cupsuki: “And look outside if you don’t believe me!”

Sayori: “Huh?”

I turn around and… What the…?

It’s… Horrible…

It’s an endless field of rotting corpses… of all genders… of all ages!

The closer the body was to us… The fresher the corpse… When I looked out further and further… it got so much worse.

I could see everything, every gruesome death… Some people had their face ripped off… Some people had their limbs ripped off and shoved down their throat and… and down their… Their b-butt holes…  Some people had their organs ripped out and were tied to other corpses like stitches… Other’s had… Oh god… This is so disgusting… Other’s had their genitals and feces shoved into their mouths, noses, and eye sockets… Others were sliced open like a frog during a dissection… Others were maggot infested and swarming with flies, Other’s were chopped into pieces… Others were burned, hanged, in trash bags, were covered in vomit, urine, and feces, crushed, had knife wounds, were shot with tank rounds, were being eaten by many animals… and when I say many, I mean all kinds. Dogs, bears, owls, fish somehow, jellyfish, dinosaurs, dragons… aliens… demons… the list goes on. Some were strung around Christmas trees, some were in these weird round tubs and were bent into spiral shapes, **(Kudos to anyone who gets that reference, leave a comment if you think you found it)** and above all of it… looming over the scene was a giant, bloodshot eye ball staring over everything.

I… Was shocked… Terrified… I collapsed onto my knees in horror, I couldn’t even move… But I didn’t need too, after 10 seconds, which felt like 10 years in hell… The giant eye turned away from the corpses and looked straight into me, not the bakery, me. And suddenly, the earth starts shaking, and the ground beneath us begins to crack, it crumbles beneath us and we fall into an endless abyss ~~of pain.~~

After what seemed like forever, we crash into some sort of… Gummy. That’s the best way to describe the substance, but it didn’t look like gummy… It looked like… concrete. But it was a dark navy blue, and it smelled like… ink. Boiling ink. It was one of the weirdest substances I ever saw.

I saw Cupsuki fall and fall but I quickly run over to catch her before she could hit the ground. While the ground was soft and squishy, a cupcake would easily splat on it.

Cupsuki: “Thanks…”

Sayori: “What… Was that AWFUL image!? I… I think I’m gonna cry… Why would I think of something so cruel and disgusting…?”

Cupsuki: “You didn’t Sayori… It was whatever the hell came in here… This isn’t your fault!”

Sayori: “Then… I need to wake up…!”

Cupsuki: “Not gonna be easy sadly…”

Sayori: “Huh…?”

Cupsuki: “I don’t know the exact details… But there is a physical exit in this place… Whatever came in here made your dreams and reality kind of connected, not literally but… If you die here you’re dead out there.”

Sayori: “W-What?! That can’t be true…! What about Jackson…? Or Monika…? If they saw me they’d know something is up right?!?”

Cupsuki: “I’m afraid that they wouldn’t know… I can see what you look like on the outside and you’re out cold. That and time here passes faster than out there… While it’s been about 10-15 minutes in here, it’s only been about one minute out there…”

Sayori: “I… I… But I’m not ready to die… I still need to… Tell Jackson how I feel and…”

Cupsuki: “Sayori calm down… We can get out of here! Just be positive! Do what you always do!”

Sayori: “…”

I stay silent for about a full minute…

Sayori: “…I guess you’re right… You are a part of me after all…”

Cupsuki: “That’s the spirit! Now let’s get the heck outta here!”

I grin at her statement.

Sayori: “Wait so… Where is the exit?”

Cupsuki: “It’s gonna be a journey… I can see where it is, and how to get there, but there is a lot of danger and obstacles to over come on the way… We’re going to have to do and see things we’ll regret.”

Sayori: “Oh gosh… Okay, where do we start?”

Cupsuki then suddenly sprouts a candle on her head and it ignites. She bounces off my hand and starts hopping away from me.

Cupsuki: “Follow me!”

So, we walk down the navy blue gummy road for about ten minutes until we reach a door, we go into the door, and what’s inside is an interesting site to say the least.

There is a set of eight doors, and one mirror in the center of the room with the words ‘EXIT’ scratched into it. All the doors are labeled. From left-to-right they’re labelled as followed,

Desire, Fear, Memory, Lust, Jealousy, Depression, Misunderstood, and the last door is etched out, so that room is unknown.

Seven of the doors are locked except for ‘Memory.’

Sayori: “What is this place…?”

Cupsuki: “This Sayori, is you, everything that you are is all here. Each door represents a part of you… And in each of the door’s is a key, each key goes into another door, and in the last door, is the final key to the exit. If we can get the final key back here we will be golden.”

Sayori: “Wait doors…? Keys? Everything that represents me? This is all going too fast…”

Cupsuki: “Okay… Let me start from the beginning, everyone has their own version of this room, some have entire neighborhoods or even cities to explore, while others just may have nothing more than a dollhouse, it all depends on the person and what they’ve done. Most people have about a house worth of doors to go through. So, this is a pretty average sized mind. Each door represents an element of you. While there are way more than what is in here, these are the ones that effect at least 50% of your current day-to-day life. Everything else branches off these doors, like what you like to eat or what you did a decade ago in elementary.”

Sayori: “Wait so… Then what was the bakery?”

Cupsuki: “That was a part of this, I’m sure we’ll find that place again with at least one of the doors.”

Sayori: “But… Then why don’t people know this? Or talk about it like its common knowledge? And how do you know all of this?”

Cupsuki: “Some people do know this… And usually the conscious and unconscious are together, but whatever is in your head caused us to separate and caused all sorts of havoc. And believe it or not, when you dream, you do know this information, everyone does, but like a dream you forget when you wake up, and like I said some people do remember and are usually called crazy or have a creative mind.”

Sayori: “That still doesn’t explain why you know so much…”

Cupsuki: “Because I’m the subconscious, and this is the dream world, MY realm… I’ve been here since you were born Sayori. And something is very wrong with this mind… We need to get out of here and go to a hospital to have your head looked at, so if they can see what happened…”

Sayori: “…I’m still really confused about all of this, but I’ll run with it for now… But how do we leave? You talked about keys and the exit…”

Cupsuki: “Usually, these doors are always open, but this ‘thing’ locked most of them and put keys to each door somewhere in each OTHER door, if that makes sense…”

Sayori: “Okay so for example… The door ‘Memory’ is unlocked, and somewhere in there is a key that leads to one of these other doors? And in each one of those has another key to another door?”

Cupsuki: “Now you’re getting it!”

Sayori: “And once we get the final door unlocked… In there is the key to the exit?”

Cupsuki: “Yes! Good!”

Sayori: “I have one more question… What will I see in these doors?”

Cupsuki: “Well… You’re not gonna like this… But stuff like what you saw in the bakery, maybe worse.”

Sayori: “Oh gosh… I’m not sure I can do this then…”

Cupsuki: “Sayori! If you don’t you could die…”

Sayori: “…Fine… I’ll do it… For Jackson! And the literature club!”

Cupsuki: “That’s the spirit!”

We both grin at each other, and we walk towards ‘Memory.’

We step inside…

**Monika’s POV;**

I sigh to myself after leaving Jackson’s house… I need to see him! Hear his heartbeat… Screw it, I’m going back!

I run back to his house and open his door, He really should lock his doors… It’s not safe! I carefully shut the front door and go upstairs to go into his room… Well actually, I needed to use the restroom first, So I went down to the bathroom and AGH-

The light makes a loud noise… I didn’t want to wake anyone, so I quickly turned it off.

Monika: “Oh gosh… Why is this so loud…?”

I sigh to myself again and decide to go outside and do it.

Huh? The front door is stuck… It won’t open no matter how hard I pull!

I AGAIN sigh to myself and decide to try another door, I walked into the leaving room and saw Sayori sleeping…

Monika: “Aww… She looks so peaceful… I shouldn’t bother her…”

I tip toe past her into the kitchen and try the back door, and it’s unlocked!

Perfect!

Oh GOD I NEED TO HURRY AAAA-

About five minutes later I head back inside.

As I walk back into the living room I look back at Sayori and…

What is that…?

There’s a tall, black, static-y figure looming over her peaceful body…

Monika: “What the…?”

It heard me, it quickly turned its head towards me.

It had a single, big, white glowing eye. It was like a spotlight.

Suddenly, it teleported in front of me, A few inches away from me.

$;^3: “.akinoM ,kcab  emoc evah ton dluohs uoY”

It grabs my neck and shoves against the wall… It’s chocking me…

I try and swing at it… But it’s like there’s this barrier that prevents me from hitting it.

Its hand feels like burning sand paper.

I’m losing consciousness…

Help…

P l e a s e . . .

_BANG_

I open my eyes and… Its head is obliterated! I look over and see Jackson holding a shotgun!

Jackson: “Let go of her you son of a bitch.”

_To be continued in Chapter 4: Memory_

_See you there!_


End file.
